


Haar Mand'alor Urci ti Evaar'la Mando'ade

by SilverTonguedSlytherin1



Series: Be'Mand'alor Beskade [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Haat Mando'ade, Jango is Mand'alor, Mandalore, Mandalorian, Mandalorian Culture, Mandalorian Jedi, Mandalorian Wars, Mando Dooku, Mando Obi-Wan, Mando'a, New Mandalorians, Okay former Mandalorian Jedi, Politics, True Mandalorians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverTonguedSlytherin1/pseuds/SilverTonguedSlytherin1
Summary: After the Battle of Keldabe, the Mand'alor meets with the remnants of the New Mandalorian Ruling Council. They learn that some rumors ought to be believed.
Series: Be'Mand'alor Beskade [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570129
Comments: 8
Kudos: 286





	Haar Mand'alor Urci ti Evaar'la Mando'ade

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [indomitable heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651568) by [wrennette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette). 



> Hi, y'all!  
> As always, translations are below the fic. Miewie suggested I start putting the English translations after the longer Mando'a sentences. I didn't do so in this fic because I already had it written when I got their suggestion, but would y'all like for me to do that in the future?

The Palace of Keldabe was luxurious... and somehow both a tactical masterpiece and nightmare at once. The structure was built by people who were used to moving from one place to the next often, and often in a hurry. It was simple, utilitarian. Then it was decorated by people who were in the habit of simply killing whoever sought to run them off, and they did not favor such spartanism.

Thick rugs covered the floors. The walls were covered in intricate paintings and tapestries alike, while more tapestries were draped across the ceiling with thick ropes of beads criss-crossing them. The chambers and halls were far to grand for the feeling to be tent-like, but the effect would likely be comforting to those used to sleeping in such temporary structures. 

To put it simply, the Palaces of Keldabe and Sundari looked about as much alike as a _kyr'oya'kar_ and a bantha. 

Prime Minister Armatan would have been impressed by the building's beauty if not for the barbaric display of weapons everywhere. They glinted maliciously, horrific reminders of what had happened to their Duchess and his predecessor, Prime Minister Almec. They acted as reminders, as well, that no matter what was said, the True Mandalorians glorified violence, that they were no better than those they called terrorists, the Death Watch.

The... being who lead Armatan and the remainder of the New Mandalorian Ruling Council, as well as their Jedi Advisor wore full-armor, including a helmet. The vocorder through which they spoke removed any indication of who was leading them. It did not, however, remove the obvious contempt from their voice when they spoke.

"Where will we be meeting with Mister Fett?" Armatan asked in Basic, curious how severe the posturing would be. 

" _Gar ven urci ti Haar Mand'alor o'r Be'Yamika Urci_."

"Pardon?" Surely he had misunderstood? They had not truly called Fett the _Mand'alor_ had they?

" _Gar ru susulu ni. Haar Mand'alor ven jorhaa'i ti gar o'r Be'Yamika Urci_."

Ah, so it would be like that then. Fett truly saw himself as the _Mand'alor_ , and so did his people. He likely felt that posturing and hostility would run them away, especially now that the Duchess had passed. It would not work, however. Without the Darksaber, the Jedi at his side had as much claim to being the true sole-ruler of Mandalore as Fett or Armatan. 

  
***  
Obi-Wan smiled inside his _buc'ye_ when the _Evaar'la Mando'ade_ were lead inside the _Be'Yamika Urci_. They were as haughty as their hypocritical Duchess had been. He wondered how quickly their looks of disdain would turn into disbelief and how their behavior would change when they learned the rumors were true.

" _Ke'cuyir nushaad'la, ner kad'au'ika_ ," Jango chuckled over their comm-link. 

" _Ni kebbu, ner Mand'alor_ ," Obi-Wan nearly whined.

" _Ke'kebbur muunshy'a_."

" _Elek, ner Mand'alor_."

Jango chuckled again. His little one was normally so reserved, but today he was jumpy and excitable. He was probably picking up on everyone else's excitement. Jango made a note to ask Jan what he would need to continue teaching Obi-Wan. The boy would certainly not be a Jedi, but that fact did not mean his abilities should be left to waste. And perhaps Jan would consent to teaching other Force Sensitive Mandos how to hone their abilities. He seemed to be a good _adat'juri_ with Obi-Wan, and it would be a good option for someone growing older, who had left his greatest battles behind him. 

He idly wrapped up his note before acknowledging the _Evaar'la Mando'ade_. " _Su cuy'gar_ ," he greeted without rising from his _beskar_ throne or removing his _buc'ye_. 

Armatan flinched. Ah, yes, he would make a simple greeting into a slight against his Duchess. "Hello, Mister Fett. I see-"

 _"Nayc. Nu'ni 'Mister Fett.' Ni cuyi haar Mand'alor. Ni cuyi gar Mand'alor, ra nu'gar cuyi Mando. Ra gar cuyi darmanda. Ke'johaar'ir gar Mand'alor, ra ibic urci cuyi ani_."

"Just because you managed to convince your people to open the Palace does not mean you can call yourself the _Mand'alor_. You have no right without the Darksaber."

"Ah. _Elek, ibac_."

"Yes, that. Which you do not currently hold, so if we could -"

" _Ne'johaa! Kenobi, ke'tengannar haar Kad'dha_."

" _Elek, ner Mand'alor_ ," Obi-Wan said over his external speaker. He took two steps forward before kneeling on his left knee and unclipping the _Kad'dha_ from his utility belt. He bowed his head as he presented it to Jango on raised palms, just as he had four days ago. 

There was a collective gasp of recognition through the _Evaar'la Mando'ade_ at the sight of the hilt. It was repeated when Jango plucked it out of Obi-Wan's hands and blithely engaged it. The black blade hummed to life. " _Ner Beskade juri haar Kad'dha par ni, Armatan, a'bic cuyi nayc kihshy'a ner. Ni nayc kihshy'a Mand'alor. Tion gar suvari_?"

Armatan had to clear his throat a few times before he could speak. " _Mhi suvari... Mand'alor_."

" _Jate_." He seemingly carelessly disengaged the blade before placing it back in Obi-Wan's waiting palms. " _Kenobi, sa gar ru cuyi_."

 _"Elek, ner Mand'alor_." Obi-Wan silently reattached the _Kad'dha_ to his utility belt before rising and returning to his former place on Jango's right, his hands folded neatly in front of him. Over his internal speakers, he said, _"Ibic cuyi nuh'la. Val ijaatla urmankala gar bid... ciryc_."

" _Jate par mhi_ ," Jango said over the comm link with a smile. " _Luubid utreekovla. Ke'cetar bal ke'dinuir gar bah ni, haar Mand'alor, gar Mand'alor bal Manda'yaim ast_."

It was as Armatan and the others forced themselves to their knees that Master Jinn spoke, "You cannot be serious. These people, they come to you in hopes of negotiating peace, and you meet their efforts with what? Coercion into your service?"

Jango laughed, but he hid his mirth from his voice as well as Jan hid it from his Force signature. "You clearly do not understand Mandalore, _jetii. Aliit bal Mand'alor_. Clan and King. To turn away from me is to turn away from everything I stand for; it is to turn away from Mandalore itself."

"It does not have to be that way."

"You would have me forget the _Resol'nare_ , the very foundations of this culture, of our people?"

Jinn had no response to give. The most basic fact about Mandalore was this: It was not a place; it was a people. And these people were not bound by spicy food or travelling-souls. No they were bound by six simple tenets, which the _Evaar'la Mando'ade_ spoke now as one, though their tones were less than enthusiastic, " _Ba'jur bal beskar'gam. Ara'nov bal Mando'a. Aliit bal Mand'alor. An vencuyan mhi_."

" _Jate. Jate. Ke'motir_." 

As they did so, Jango once again addressed Jinn. "You can stop delaying your return to your Order _, jetii_. Your services are no longer required, and I am certain they would like to hear about your failure in person. 

"You can also inform them that from this point onward, both _Kyr'staad_ and _Evaar'la Mando'ade_ , that is Death Watch and the New Mandalorians in Basic, are declared traitors of Mandalore and will be treated as such. All those who seek to aid them will meet the same fate. 

"Additionally, Mandalore is formally beginning the process to withdraw from the Galactic Republic. Thank you kindly."

It took Jinn an embarrassingly long moment to recognize the dismissal and that there was no way for him to oppose it. His assignment had not gone as planned in any way. The maverick Jedi rarely returned with his mission such a complete failure. 

Once the doors were shut behind him, Jango removed his _buc'ye_. Jan took it quickly and wordlessly. " _Solus be gar ven shebe bah ner kajir sa solus be ner gaa'tayle. Ni ven jorhaa'i ti solus be gar gaanadar meg. Par jii, ke'ba'slanar mhi_."

The (former) _Evaar'la Mando'ade_ left in a rush, half of them making shallow bows and the other half forgetting them entirely. Doubtlessly, they had much to discuss. Equally as doubtless, however, was that they had less to discuss than the _Haat Mando'ade_.

***  
That night, Obi-Wan was asleep, half on the sofa and half on Jango, still in his _kute_. The young one had worked with them for hours, but after a late meal, he had crashed quickly and deeply. Now, Jango had one arm wrapped around Obi-Wan's nearly-too-thin waist, and he held a datapad in his other hand. Jan was "moderating" a "debate" between Myles and Silas over... something that was not taxes. He smiled, bright and warm.

Jango would act cold and impersonal in public every day if it meant protecting his little _aliit_ for moments like this one. Even if his _kad'au'ika_ snores sounded like a busted hyperdrive. 

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a Translations:  
> Haar Mand'alor Urci ti Evaar'la Mando'ade - The King Meets with the New Mandalorians  
> Kyr'oya'kar - Mandalorian wolves; very expensive and highly prized for use as protection, they can understand Mando'a and fully integrate into clans  
> Gar ven urci ti haar Mand'alor o'r Be'Yamika Urci - You will meet with The King in The Meeting Room (essentially, it is the Throne Room); interesting aside, Mando'a has two definite articles, but neither is used much. I felt that using haar was appropriate, though, because it likely that the Haat Mando'ade would want to emphasis that Jango is the one true ruler of Mandalore and that no other is his equal.  
> Gar ru susulu ni. Haar Mand'alor ven jorhaa'i ti gar o'r Be'Yamika Urci. - You heard me. The King will speak with you in the Meeting Room.  
> Buc'ye - Helmet  
> Evaar'la Mando'ade - New Mandalorians  
> Ke'cuyir nushaad'la, ner kad'au'ika - Lit. Be motionless, my little lightsaber; I meant it as "Be still"/"Have patience."  
> Ni kebbu, ner Mand'alor. - I'm trying, my King.  
> Ke'kebbur muunshy'a. - Try harder.  
> Elek, ner Mand'alor. - Yes, my King.  
> Adat'juri - constructed word I am borrowing from "Integration' by Millberry_5, which means teacher  
> Su cuy'gar - Greeting/Hello; literally "You're still alive."  
> Beskar - Mandalorian iron; far tougher than durasteel and has a lot of extra abilities when used in alloys  
> Nayc. Nu'ni 'Mister Fett.' Ni cuyi haar Mand'alor. Ni cuyi gar Mand'alor, ra nu'gar cuyi Mando. Ra gar cuyi darmanda. Ke'johaar'ir gar Mand'alor, ra ibic urci cuyi ani. - No. I am not 'Mister Fett.' I am the King. I am your King, or you are not Mandalorian. Or you are darmanda (legit 'not Mandalorian,' but that word itself is a major insult to Mandos). Call me your King, or this meeting is complete.  
> Elek, ibac. - Yes, that.  
> Ne'johaa! Kenobi, ke'tengannar haar Kad'dha. - Shut up! Kenobi, display the Darksaber.  
> Ner Beskade juri haar Kad'dha par ni, Armatan, a'bic cuyi nayc kihshy'a* ner. Ni nayc kihshy'a Mand'alor. Tion gar suvari? - My Sword carries the Darksaber for me, Armatan, but it is no less mine. I am no less King. Do you understand?  
> *Kih actually means small, but I could not find a word for less, so I commandered kih for the job.  
> Mhi suvari... Mand'alor. - We understand... King.  
> Jate. Kenobi, sa gar ru cuyi. - Good. Kenobi, as you were.  
> Ibic cuyi nuh'la. Val ijaatla urmankala gar bid... ciryc. - This is funny. They honestly believe you are so... cold.  
> Luubid utreekovla. Ke'cetar bal ke'dinuir gar bah ni, haar Mand'alor, gar Mand'alor, bal Manda'yaim ast. - Enough foolishness. Kneel and give yourselves to me, the King, your King, and Mandalore itself.  
> Jetii - Jedi  
> Aliit bal Mand'alor - Clan and King  
> Resol'nare - the Six Acts: ba'jur bal beskar'gam; ara'nov bal Mando'a; aliit bal Mand'alor An vencuyan mhi - education and armor; self-defense and Mando'a; Clan and King; all help us survive.  
> Jate. Jate. Ke'mortir. - Good. Good. Stand.  
> Kyr'staad - Death Watch  
> Solus be gar ven shebe bah ner kajir sa solus be ner gaa'tayle. Ni ven jorhaa'i ti solus be gar gaanadar meg. - One of you will sit at my table as one of my advisors (lit. helpers). I will speak to each of you to choose who.  
> Par jii, ke'ba'slanar mhi. - For now, leave us.  
> Haat Mando'ade - True Mandalorians  
> Kute - Underclothes/bodysuit; traditional garment worn under beskar'gam.
> 
> *Mand'alor - lit. sole-ruler; I tend to translate it as King/Queen/Monarch because that's the "best" kind of "standard" term/translation I think Basic (or English) has.


End file.
